


What's In A Name?

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Jacob and Amy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Ghost Sex, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Jacob helps the innocent ghost explore her body.
Series: Jacob and Amy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003209
Kudos: 5





	What's In A Name?

Jacob gets Amelia’s room set up just how she likes it, making sure to get it done as quickly as he can, so that the two of them can enjoy the rest of their evening together. She “changes” into an outfit that they purchased today, one that is originally a pink shirt with a cat face on it and blue shorts with pink trim, and it makes a good translation to her gray and blue color scheme, looking absolutely adorable on her.

The two of them settle in to watch a movie together, something that he has seen several times, but is completely new to her. She sits right between his thighs, phased through his bowl of popcorn, and he enjoys watching her reactions to the familiar movie more than watching the movie itself, loving the way she bounces in her seat and cries out in excitement, barely able to contain herself at any given moment.

That being said, she bounces in his lap so much that he can’t help but get excited. Ghost or not, she is still a cute girl right there in front of him, and it does not take her long to get him to stir. Soon enough, Amy notices and asks him, “Is that your thingy poking into my back?”

When she says that, it reminds him of the way she referred to her ovaries that morning, and he thinks about her adorable, clueless way of speaking. She knows so little, and has such a childish manner for referring to her anatomy as well as his, and he decides that he wants to have some fun with her, centered around the fact. Reaching his hands under her shirt, he starts teasing at her budding breasts, still so small, and stuck that way from here on out, never to grow again.

“What do you call these?” he asks, wanting to know and wanting to see what her reaction will be. Her reaction certainly does not disappoint, as she blushes a deep silver, flustering not only from his question, but also from his touch.

She does not say anything, even as he keeps touching her, so finally, he threatens her with, “I’m going to stop playing with you if you don’t answer me.”

“Please, please keep playing with them,” she begs, loving the stimulation of her nipples too much to have him stop. However, she still does not answer his question. Jacob pulls his hands back, and Amy starts whining, wanting him to touch her again. She knows that he is withholding his touch until she answers him, and even her embarrassment is not enough to hold her back for long.

“Come on, Amy…” he coaxes her, as she continues to fuss and protest, as if she thinks that she can wear him down just by making enough of a fuss of it. Finally, she gives in, once she realizes that he is not going to, no matter how she tries.

“You already know!” she cries out. “Those are my boobies!”

He can’t say that he is surprised by the simple, childish term, but it pleases him to hear her say it, and he rewards her by touching her again, and this time, he concentrates his touch even more on her nipples, leaving her squirming as he rubs them under his fingertips, making them harden as she whimpers. For a little while, he lets her get used to this pleasant feeling before he is ready to move on with this, wanting to tease her even more, and hear more of what she calls various parts of her body.

“What about these things on your boobies?” he asks. “What are they called?” Already sensing that she is not going to make this part any easier on him, he teases her with such light touches, just barely caressing them as she squirms under his touch, wanting more. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want me to do, and what you’re wanting me to do it to.”

“I want…I want…” Despite her frustration, she has to do as he says, more inclined to give into her arousal than anything else, her spectral body having its demands the same as any living girl. “I want you to pinch my nippies!”

“Oh, isn’t that cute?” he muses. He wonders if that is something she was taught, or if, perhaps, she might have been taught the proper word and abbreviated it somehow. Either way, it is so cute to hear her say something like that that he can’t help but make good on his promise, giving both of nippies a firm pinch, making her cry out in her ecstasy.

He does that for a little while longer before he moves her again, so that he can target another part of her body. With Amy in a seated bridal carry, he is is able to pull her into a deep kiss, not letting up, sure to have taken her breath away, were she in need of oxygen. All the while, caresses along her thigh, pushing a hand up and up until he is past the leg hole in her shorts, where he can tease at her panties, making her squirm in the kiss, driving her to the point that she can’t take anymore, but never quite giving her more than this, just touching her over the fabric of her clothing.

Finally, unable to take anymore of his teasing, she breaks out of the kiss so that she can wine, “Please, please, take off my shorts and undies! I want to take them off!”

This, he allows her without teasing her with it, but there is still plenty more teasing to come, and he has a feeling that she knows exactly what she is in for. But she is too horny to resist begging for more, needing this more than anything, needing it enough that she can’t worry about all the ways in which her new big brother is going to tease her.

Naturally, Jacob has no intent of doing what she wants until he hears everything that she has to say, every word that she has for her girlhood, and each distinct place that he loves to touch and play with. With her clothes out of the way, he starts rubbing along her puffy labia, as she squirms at the touch, until finally, he asks, “What is this called?”

“Nn…” She groans a bit, trying for just a moment to fight her own needs, to not give him what he wants, but not matter how embarrassed she may be, she still has to cave, too turned on to do otherwise. “That’s…I always thought it was my cookie…”

“And you like when your big brother plays with your cookie, don’t you, Amy?” he teases her, making her squirm and groan even more. It seems that there is at least a small part of her getting off on how embarrassed she is, increasing her arousal every time that he teases her about her body. He rubs her a bit more before spreading her labia so that he can get a little more specific with what he is playing with.

Touching her clit makes her cry out in ecstasy. “What about this? Do you have something to call this?” he asks, and she shakes her head. He does not doubt that she had no real word for it while she was alive, unlike the rest of the parts they have talked about so far. It makes sense that she never made it that far in any discovery of her body, especially not from a parental education standpoint. “But you must have something to call it now, right? A special name, even if it’s just in your head?”

“It’s silly,” she says, and he has to resist the urge to tell her that all of the names are silly, and that is why he likes them. He doubts she would actually understand that part, so he refrains, and instead just pulls his finger back, tormenting her with no satisfaction until she admits to whatever silly name she has come up with for her clit. “It’s kind of…kind of like a flower, so, um…that’s my bud!” she finally cries out, and he rewards her admission with another few strokes of her bud, making her tremble in his arms as she drinks in what pleasure she is given.

For just a little while longer, he keeps that up, but not long enough to make her come. He knows when she is close to that point, and does not let her get there, making her stop once she is right on the edge, which of course makes her whine for him, wanting to beg him to never stop. She knows what is coming next, and knows that he is still teasing her, having more than caught onto this little game by now. Pulling his hand back, he moves it again, this time focus on her opening, teasing the tip of a finger inside for a split second.

“What about here? Did you have a word for this before?” he asks, and she shakes her head, whimpering in her desperation for more from him. “Nothing at all? What about now? Have you thought of something? You know I can’t keep playing with you unless you tell me…”

As if she needs to be told twice. She definitely knows the score by now, and she has to fight through how flustered she is to give the first thing that comes to mind, to satisfy his curiosity. The first thing that comes to mind turns out to be, “That’s my cookie hole,” which definitely makes sense, no matter how silly it may be. It is adorably silly, which is the point of all of this, and her face is a deep silver now, so embarrassed but so horny that she can’t help herself.

“And you want big brother to play with your cookie hole, right?” he asks, as he starts to properly finger her. She nods, gasping from the contact, and certain that he is done with the teasing now, but he still has a few things in mind, since he gets to play with any part of her body that he wants. After all, this all came about because of her cute name for her ovaries, and he wants to know what she has to say for the other internal parts that play just as much of a role as anything else.

He puts a hand in her from her stomach, phasing through her easily so that he can finger her girlhood from both sides, letting it tighten around him on either end, almost like a finger trap of sorts, and she seems to love that sensation. “You can see just how deep your cookie hole goes, right? You like it when I touch you from both ends…but see, look where it goes.”

As he murmurs this, he moves forward the opening that connects to her small womb, asking her, “What do you think this part is called?”

Amy hesitates, and when she speaks, it is clear that she knows she is probably wrong, but she knows that she has to provide some sort of name. “It’s um, it’s just my tummy, right? My tummy but for…babies?”

“Something like that. Do you like it when I play with your tummy?” he asks, and she nods. With that, he starts to move his hands again, going for one of her ovaries so that he can give it a slight squeeze, overwhelming her all at once. This sensation is even more intense than having her womb touched.

She is not so overwhelmed that she does not fluster even more when he comments, “It was so cute when you called this your squishy, and that’s why I love hearing what you call every part of you. You always do such cute things.”

“That’s…mm, that’s not fair!” she tries to protest, but of course, her moans cut through her words, making it absolutely impossible for her to hide that she loves being touched more than she is embarrassed by his teasing.

“What about this?” he asks, moving down to tease at one of her fallopian tubes, tracing his finger along it and making her shudder. “This thing that connects your tummy and your squishies. Do you know what that’s called?”

“Um…they’re like little stringies, aren’t they?” The innocence and embarrassment in her face is almost too much to bear and he loves hearing what she has to say, loves how she fills in the blanks for words that she does not know, just the same as she loves what terms she was taught to use in the past, that have persisted all these years due to her isolation and inability to grow. He sits her down on shaky legs, and she seems to have forgotten her ability to float.

“Which part do you like me to play with the most?” he asks.

“My squishies.”

“And do you know any of the more grown up or naughty terms for those words?”

“I do know some, but I’d get my mouth washed out with soap for saying them,” she says with a blush.

“You can them, it’s okay.”

“Um…my cookie is, um, vagina, and sometimes it’s called a pussy, and nippy is just short for nipple.” Upon hearing her say anatomical terms, he wonders just how prudish her upbringing must have been to get punished for those.

“Here, kneel in front of me,” he says as he gets his pants out of the way. “What about that? What do you call that?”

“That’s just…that’s just your thingy,” she says, and he has heard her say that before, but it is still worth flustering her.

“How about you suck my thingy, then?” he suggests, and Amelia is quick to do so, wrapping her cool, blue lips around the tip, letting him go deeper in her mouth, never having any trouble taking him with the way her body is. He is able to relax as she sucks him off, not taking very long at all to reach his climax, having gotten pretty worked up from their little game, until finally, he is coming down her throat

Pulling out of her mouth, he has another question for her. Pointing at the silvery substance in her body, he asks her, “What do you call that stuff?”

It seems like she can hardly believe he isn’t done yet, still flustered as she mumbles, “Your goo…” She gets up to climb onto his lap, ready to ride him, but he stops her while she is straddling him, holding onto her hips.

“You have to tell me what you want,” he says, and she whines.

“I want you!”

“Not like that, you have to tell me what you want in detail.”

She can tell what it is that he means, and wants him so badly that she can’t pout for very long. “I want you…I want you to put your thingy in my…in my cookie, just like you always do!” she insists, and he pulls her down by her hips, letting his cock press up into her. However, he does not go very deep, and she squirms on top of him, trying to push deeper, but he does not let her.

“That was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” he teases her.

“No, I meant…all the way in, past…into my…into my tummy!” she cries, which is exactly what he knew she was asking for all along. He thrusts further forward, able to pass through her cervix without any trouble, deeply penetrating her and earning her needy moans. He rubs his hands along her cute butt, groping and kneading at her flesh while she moans for him, resting on top of his cock, with Jacob completely buried inside of her, having fit his way all the way into her “tummy.”

Jacob moves a hand so that he can push up her shirt, and lean forward to suck at one of her nipples, making her squeak. Flicking his tongue over it, he uses the other hand to spread her cheeks apart, and push a finger between them, rubbing against her hole.

“Wait, what are you gonna do to my heiny hole?” she asks him, but rather than answering, he pushes it into her, fitting it to the third knuckle all at once, making her cry out from this brand new sensation. Her voice breaks each time that she cries out for him, as he fucks her and sucks her nipple and furiously fingers her ass, all at once. It is no wonder that this is overwhelming for her, and he is right there with her when she comes hard, filling her with more of his goo.

Amy then collapses against his chest with a yawn, and Jacob gives her a pat on the head, saying, “I think it’s getting pretty late, don’t you?”

Looking down at the floor, he sees that her shorts and panties are gone now, seeming to have vanished with her not wearing them, and so he picks up the half naked ghost to carry her back to her room. He sets her down so that he can help her pick out a nightie to wear, and the one she selects has a cat pattern, just like the shirt that she wore today.

“Did you know that some girls call their privates their kitty?” he asks, and she blushes, shaking her head. “Alright, do you want to sleep in your new bed, or do you want to sleep with me?”

Immediately, she jumps into his arms, declaring, “I want to sleep with you, so that you can keep me warm!” Snuggling closer to him, she adds, “And if it’s okay, I want you to make my kitty purr one more time before we go to sleep.”

Now, that is something Jacob could never refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
